Alone Again
by xtremekiiwii
Summary: Re-post:: When Kurama tells his mother about his past, what happens when she regets him? HxK.
1. Chapter 1

_Someone deleted all my stuff off of RedRoseKurama, so here I am, re-posting here, xtremekiiwii!! Hehe. And yes I know I posted that other story. Anyways..._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shonen Jump and YYH manga. Everything else is of the creation of Yoshihiro Togashi-sama. Everything but the plot of course ;]_

_- - - _

"Tell me your secrets, it's okay to let it out," she had said to him, "Don't be afraid of the outcome."

"No," he replied.

"Why, Shuuichi?"

"Mother-"

"Don't be afraid."

"..."

"I'll always love you. No matter what."

"...Alright."

- - -

_Please Review!_

_This is going to be annoying, but I'm going to have to re-post all this crap, and it may be like, once a week. If this is an inconvenience, sorry!_

_-XK_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shonen Jump and YYH manga. Everything else is of the creation of Yoshihiro Togashi-sama. Everything but the plot of course ;]_

- - -

Kurama regretted it. Telling them. Letting his secrets flow, word by word, out of his mouth, just to reach his mother's ears. Not to reach understanding, or love. But something I never wanted to have. Something that he was afraid of.

Hatred.

He told her. Every little bit. His youko life, his friend; Kuronue, his thievery, and sins. All of it. Now she hated every aspect of his being. "Is it true?" She asked him. Kurama nodded. She suddenly rose out of her chair, in anger, and pointed to the door. "Out of my house!"

"But-"

"I said out! Take your leave, now!" She screamed at him.

Kurama was silent. He stared at his mother. Tears flowed to his eyes, but before his mother could see them, he got up, pushed her out of the way, and ran. _'I can't believe I ever trusted her.'_

- - -

_Please Review!_

_This is going to be annoying, but I'm going to have to re-post all this crap, and it may be like, once a week. If this is an inconvenience, sorry!_

_-XK_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, haven't gotten this up in a while. My hard drive crashed and took forever to find my USB that contained all this. Enjoy?

- - -

It seemed that the sky wasn't having such a very well day either, as it began to rain down on the fox as he ran. But this didn't stop him, as he ran until he could hardly breath. He stopped for a while to rest. The redhead sat himself on the sidewalk, taking in deep breaths. _'I can't believe I trusted her! I should have known she wouldn't accept a thieving rat like me. Thinking I was "perfect", she probably think I had a "good" life as a youko. Yeah right,'_ his thoughts wandered off, as he just sat there.

Kurama was snapped out of his thought by something jabbing his ribs on the right. He sighed and looked to the side and saw Yuusuke kneeling down, stick in hand, and Kuwabara standing up, looking down on the redhead. "Yo," they said in unison. "Hello," Kurama replied, absentminded, and went straight back to thinking.

Yuusuke rolled his eyes and poked Kurama with the stick, but this time harder. Kurama yelped and jumped lightly. He glared at the detective. "Anything wrong, Kurama? You know, you shouldn't sit in the rain, you'll catch something," Yuusuke said, tilting his head with a goofy grin on his face. Kurama nodded. "Yes, I know," he said, standing up. He swayed a little, trying to keep his balance. "You okay, pal?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama nodded, earning a slight headache from the movement. _'Great,'_ he thought, _'I better not be sick.'_

Nothing was on his side today, it seemed. His head became dizzy, and his sight was getting fuzzy. _'It doesn't help that I hardly ate today either,'_ he mentally cursed at himself. He began to weakly sway again, losing balance. "Kurama?" Yuusuke asked, and caught the falling redhead. "Kurama!" Yuusuke gently placed his hand on Kurama to check his pulse; fine. Then his temperature; burning. He turned to his best friend. "Kuwabara, he's running a high fever. What should we do?" he asked. "Take him home?" Yuuske nodded, and Kuwabara lifted the redhead bridle style. Kurama squirmed in his arms. "What's wrong, Kurama? We're taking you home," Kuwabara said. Kurama shook his head.

"What?" "I can't go back," Kurama whispered. "Why?" "I just can't..." Kuwabara looked at Yuusuke. "He doesn't want to go home," he informed. "Then we'll take him to my place," Yuusuke said and started down the road. Kuwabara followed, carrying the weak being in his arms.

- - -

Please read and review. :)

-XK


	4. Chapter 4

_Warning: Popped out of no where_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shonen Jump and YYH manga. Everything else is of the creation of Yoshihiro Togashi-sama. Everything but the plot of course. ;]_

Found the file! Yay! Here's another short chapter!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Yuusuke knocked loudly on the door, making sure that his mother heard. There was some rumbling around in there, and Atsuko opened the door.

"Hey, what's up with Kurama?" she asked.

"He's sick. We tried to bring him to him home, but he denied. So I brought him here," Yuusuke explained.

Atsuko made way for them to get in. Kuwabara placed him gently on the couch.

"We need to wake him up," Atsuko said, "If he stays wet, his fever will get worse."

She walked over to the redhead.

Kurama's face was flushed of all color except for the tint of red spread across his cheeks from the fever. Atsuko placed her hand on his forehead, and quickly took it back.

"His fever is burning hot!" she exclaimed and ran into the bathroom, grabbing medicine, a towel, and a small basin of water. She came back, wet the towel and placed it on Kurama's forehead. His breathing was raspy and short, like he was struggling to breath. She ordered Yuusuke to get some of the liquid medicine and pour it into Kurama's mouth, so that it'll go down his throat and help him a bit.

Atsuko made Yuusuke and Kuwabara turn their backs so that she could undress him. She just went to his boxers, and placed a thick, warm blanket over the redhead. The boys turned back around. They stared at the fox laying on the couch.

"He looks so much like a girl in his sleep," Yuusuke noted, absentminded.

Kuwabara and his mother nodded in agreement anyway.

"Come on, boys. Let's go to bed, and let Kurama rest. He needs it," Atsuko said, walking to her room and shutting the door.

"Yeah. Kuwabara, you can stay over, if you don't feel like getting' wet," Yuusuke offered.

Kuwabara nodded.

Yuusuke and Kuwabara headed to the detective's room and pulled out some futons.

"Hope Kurama gets better," Kuwabara said.

"Yeah," Yuusuke replied and they drifted into sleep.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Please R&R! 3_

-XK


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five! Yay!_

_Warning: Popped out of no where_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shonen Jump and YYH manga. Everything else is of the creation of Yoshihiro Togashi-sama. Everything but the plot of course.

* * *

_

Thunder roared but the two delinquents could still make out the sound of light tapping on Yuusuke's bedroom window. Kuwabara got out of bed and looked at the window. A spiky-haired figure sat there.

Hiei was getting really annoyed. Either the two morons were deaf or they had a serious death-wish to be fulfilled by the fire-demon. Fortunately for him, Kuwabara opened the window, letting the wet koorime inside.

He came in, quickly rising the temperature to dry himself off. He just hated being wet.

"Hiei? What're you doin' here?" Kuwabara asked.

"Rain. I went to Kurama's, but the window was locked and Shiori was already asleep," Hiei explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the three worlds.

"Right…"

"Do you know what's wrong with Kurama?"

"I'm not sure, but I know he's not at home."

"Hn. Then where is he?"

Kuwabara pointed to the door. "In the living room."

Hiei left the room, entering the living room. There he found the redhead on the couch. His frail, pale figure sprawled out on the couch. Hiei walked over the Kurama, gently caressing the fox's cheek. It was very warm. Warmer than Kurama's usual temperature.

"You're sick, fox," he said to the sleeping figure. Kurama's eyelids slowly opened to reveal glazed emerald orbs.

"Hiei..." he murmured, looking at the fire-demon. He looked so dazed. Hiei brushed some stray strand of hair from Kurama's brow and softly placed a kiss kiss on his forehead.

"Fox, go back to sleep. You'll need you rest," Hiei said, brushing the fox's soft, silky locks. Kurama soon fell asleep with Hiei by his side.

* * *

_Yay! Hiei! XD_

_Ohkaii, quit note; It's a bit soon, but from July 21__st__ to the 28__th__ I'm going up to PA (all the way from FL, hell) to visit some family, so you wont hear from me for the week unless my mom brings her laptop. So… Yeah. Lol. Please Review!!!! PLEASE!! My Hunter x Hunter stories aren't pulling as much in as I thought. So hey, if you're a Hunter x Hunter fan and like LeoPika, check out some of my stories! XD_

_REVIEW!! ONEGAI~!! :DD_


	6. Chapter 6

_Warning_

_Popped out of no where_

_Disclaimer_

_I own nothing but Shonen Jump and YYH manga. Everything else is of the creation of Yoshihiro Togashi-sama. Everything but the plot of course. _

_Notes; Bored, wanted reviews to made me feel special. Here I am. XD Please, all those who are reading it and had added this onto their Alerts and/or Favorites, please Review. Those make my day. :)_

_-XK_

- - -

Hiei's eyes fluttered open and the feeling of someone softly stroking his hair. _'Hn, must've fallen asleep,' _he thought to himself. The stroking continued until he turned around to have his rubies meet with glazed over emeralds.

"Ohayo, Hiei," Kurama whispered, his voice seeming to practically fail him.

"Hn. Ohayo, Fox," Hiei replied. Kurama's mouth moved to form a small smile. Hiei smiled back a bit, showing care for his ill kitsune. He gently brushed a few strands of crimson hair from Kurama's cold-sweat beaded forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Hiei asked.

"Sick," Kurama said, sticking out his tongue.

"Well, you are. You should go back to sleep."

"Okay, but… promise me something."

"What?"

"That'll your beautiful face will be the first thing I see when I wake up," he smiled weakly and with that said, Kurama fell back into the realm of dreams.

Hiei smiled, "You can count on that," he replied, even if the fox could hear him or not.

Minutes ticked by slowly, the fire-demon sitting and daydreaming about him and his beloved fox. His dreams wandered to questions.

Why isn't Kurama at his own home? Usually his beloved mother would be all over the redhead when he was sick, why not now? Was he out when he suddenly got a fever? What about… Questions quickly came up into line, waiting each their turn to be answered by the koorime.

But with no prevail.

The poor fire-demon could not answer a single question. More soon came up after a few more moments. Soon after, he gave up trying to answer them; he was getting a major headache. He held his head in his hand, massaging his temples, easing away the cursed headache.

Hiei turned back to look at his fox, looking over him, noting signed of his sickness. He'd already noted that the redhead's eyes were dull and glazed over before he had gone to sleep. Kurama was paler, beads from a cold-sweat dotted his forehead, and he looked weak and venerable.

The koorime softly and soothingly stroked Kurama's crimson mane, traveling his hand down to caress the fever flushed cheek, running along the smooth pink lips, down his slender neck and back up, holding the redhead's head his both hands.

He leaned over to place a quick, loving kiss on Kurama's luscious lips, showing the fox, whether he felt them or not, that he was there and would stay. He smiled a warming smile rarely given by the fire-demon.

Knowing once that Kurama fell asleep, he won't be back up and about for a few hours, he got up and went upstairs to Yuusuke's room. He entered the room and found the two delinquents sitting on their beds and chatting.

"Hey, Hiei," Yuusuke said once he saw the fire-demon.

"Hn."

"Any reason for this humble visit?" Yuusuke asked in a joking tone.

"Do you know why Kurama is here and not at home?" Hiei asked, trying to answer at least a few of the million plus question he still had in his mind.

"Nope," Yuusuke shook his head.

"Tell me what you do know," Hiei demanded. Yuusuke smiled inwardly, he knew if it had to do with Kurama, Hiei would do anything.

"All I know is that he wasn't at home when we, me and Kuwabara, found him," Yuusuke said.

Kuwabara nodded in agreement, "He was sitting by the road, blank. You could tell he was out there for a while too. He was more drenched than us!"

"Drenched… He was sitting out in the rain?"

"Yup, we couldn't believe it neither," Kuwabara said.

"He's usually more cautious about his health," Yuusuke noted.

Hiei nodded and sat cross-legged on the floor. "Anything else?"

"He said he couldn't go back."

- - -

_Short chapter, I think Hiei's a bit OOC, what do you think? Lol._

_Please Review!_

_-XK_


End file.
